


Ready

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: As Liam prepares himself to be crowned King, Jade is obligated to pack her things and leave Cordonia for good.





	Ready

As the doors shut, the security team took Jade to her room to pack. She could hear from the hallway the orchestra playing [Lacrimosa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmhYCaQkbkyw&t=ZWZlYmE2NmRjNzU3NDIwMWJjZWUxYTA0MjgzZTZkMGZjMWQ2YTUzOSxIYmVtR2xwaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175500295712%2Fready&m=1).  _I guess Coronation officially started._

##  **…**

Servants brought the monarch robe and his prince crown and dressed Liam. He stared at the huge chest made of glass that contained some of the crown jewels he’ll wear tonight. His hands run through the royal scepter, the swords, and some of the king crowns. He takes the orb and tries to feel its weight on his hand. 

“Heavy, isn’t it?” Constantine smiles from the dressing room door. 

“It’s heavier than I remember.” Liam carefully places it back in the chest.

“This is the moment we all have been waiting for, son. I couldn’t be more proud of you."  his father said, hugging Liam.

“Take your time, son.” Constantine tapped his shoulder and Liam replied with a weak smile. The king father left the dressing room, shutting the door, as the new king stared at himself in the mirror, feeling uneasy inside the royal vestments.

Liam wasn’t happy. How could he? He wasn’t supposed to be king, his father’s illness anticipated something he wasn’t ready for and Jade was forced to leave Cordonia.  _Where the hell did the guards take her?_

"Your Highness, the archbishop is here.” Bastien’s voice brought Liam out of his reverie.

“Thank you, Bastien. I’ll be right out.” Liam replied. He looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time. He was raised to do this, why didn’t he feel ready? He straightens his jacket under the robe and something fell from his pocket. He looked down and saw the metal keychain shining on the carpet. He bent over to take it and examined it. _I have to do this. For her._  He put the keychain back on his pocket and left towards the ballroom.

##  **…**

Jade packed all her dresses and shoes and carefully placed her family portrait inside of the bag. Taking her makeup case, a pair of jeans and blouse, she headed to the bathroom. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” One of the guards snarled.

“I’m taking this dress off.”

“Don’t try to play games here, lady.”

“Unless you want me to call everyone’s attention at the airport with the gown that must be in all over the internet right now, I’m going to freshen up and change clothes. Excuse me.” She banged the bathroom door and placed the case on the sink.

Tears fell easily from her eyes as she sat on the small bench in the bathroom she used so many times in the past three months. She took deep breathes to calm herself and looked in the mirror. Red puffy eyes, lipstick fading. She reached for the zipper and undressed, placing the gown inside the dress travel cover it came in and dressed the jeans and blouse. Taking the hairpins, she undid her hairdo, gently brushed her hair and restyled it into a messy bun. She opened the makeup case and picked up her makeup remover, some tissues, and a moisturizer. With her bare face and plain clothes, she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. “I’m ready.”

##  **…**

Everywhere he went, someone stopped him. The frivolous chatter, the fake smiles, the hungry eyes on him. He took a glass of whiskey from a tray passing by and headed to the balcony. Taking the shot in one gulp, he placed the glass on the concrete railing and looked at the cars getting in and out of the palace.

“Tired of the attention already?” Liam turned around to see Leo with a bottle of The Balvenie Caribbean Cask 14-Year-Old Single Malt and an empty glass in his hands. “I thought you were tougher, you know.”

“I’m not in the mood, Leo. Get out.” Liam snapped.

“Hey, I just brought you your favorite,” Leo said, shaking the whiskey bottle. “Come on, let’s drink. For old times sake.” Liam stood in silence as Leo poured the whiskey into the glasses. Leo placed the whiskey bottle on the concrete and drank his shot.

Liam looked to the side to face the prince.“Why did you leave?" 

"Because Greek beaches are filled with foreign women sunbathing topless,” Leo smirked. Liam looked at him from the corner of the eye, closed his eyes for a moment and smiled ruefully.

“I’m a mess, brother. I’m reckless, selfish, anti-diplomatic. How could I be king? I’d ruin the country.”

“And you don’t think your abdication unstabilized the country?” Liam took a sip of the whiskey.

“I know it did, but it’ll get better. You are the king now. You can make things right. Everyone knows that.”

Liam drank his shot and spotted Drake running behind a car. “Jade,” he whispered.

“You can fix that too. I know you proposed to Maddie to buy yourself some time, but if you don’t act now, you’ll lose Lady Jade. Don’t waste time, Liam. Bring her back to court.”

“I could put her into more danger.”

“Liam, you’re the fucking king. Stop thinking small. Use your influence to bring her back discreetly. She’ll come back in a heartbeat.”

“And how would you know that?”

“The girl threw everything away to pursue you and she just met you in the previous night. It’s pretty obvious she loves you and she’ll come back.” Leo gave him a lopsided grin.

“Thank you for coming. I’ve missed you… douchebag,” Liam said, hiding a sardonic smile behind his glass of whiskey.

“I’ve missed you too, shithead,” Leo beamed.

Liam pats his brother’s shoulder, walked out of the balcony. Then he looked back. “Hey.”

“What?”

“Your box of Maker’s 46 is in the storeroom. Now stop drinking the king’s whiskey.”

“Yes, sir,” Leo smirked. As he saw his little brother walk towards Madeleine and pulling her away from the crowd, he murmured to himself, “Hope you have better luck than I had with that ruthless being, Your Majesty.”


End file.
